Trick and Treat: The Revenge
by Kazue Charmaine
Summary: Songfict dari "Trick and Treat" Kagamine Twins/ Miku mendapat boneka baru sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kelima dan meninggalkan boneka lamanya, Len dan Rin, yang merupakan hadiah ultah keempatnya sekaligus sahabat pertamanya. Siapa bilang balas dendam hanya bisa dilakukan oleh manusia? (Gak pinter bikin summary - -)
1. Chapter 1

Huwaaaaaw~ Kazue kembali datang dengan fanfic baruuu~ *jungkir balik-nyungsep*

Ryuto: "Belom selesai yang KHR udah beralih lagi, dasar -_-"

Kazue: "maa maa... Kazue butuh penyegar sebelum ngelanjutin yang itu dulu, Ryu-chaan~"

Len: "Aku baca disclaimer ya! :D"

Kazue: "monggo, silahkan~"

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid itu punyanya Mama Crypton dan Papa Yamaha (?)

**Warning: **(kembali) Bahasa FTV!

**Genre: **Mystery, Horror, Bloodscene di akhir!

**Rated: T** kayaknya

** -Trick and Treat: The Revenge-**

* * *

[12 Tahun yang lalu...]

"_Selamat Ulang Tahun Miku-chan!" Ucap Gakupo dan Luka, selaku orangtua Miku, anak yang sedang berulang tahun hari itu. Mereka memberi Miku sebuah kado yang cukup besar, berpita hijau-putih._

"_Huwaaa~ Arigatou ne, Papa, Mama!" Miku terlihat senang menerima hadiah ulang tahun keempatnya. Umurnya sekarang genap 4 tahun._

"_Bukalah, kau pasti suka." Kata Luka._

_Miku segera membuka pitanya secara cepat lalu membuka tutup kotak itu. Betapa bahagianya dia begitu mendapati sepasang boneka laki-laki dan perempuan dalam kotak itu. Dua-duanya berambut kuning dan bermodelkan baju _butler _dan _maid _hitam. Rambut yang laki-laki terikat ponytai dengan pita hitam dan yang perempuan berambut pendek dan berbando hitam dengan garis putih. Mata kedua boneka itu terbuat dari bordiran dan mulut mereka terlihat seperti tersenyum._

"_Kyaaaa~ Boneka yang manis~" pekik Miku senang sambil memeluk kedua boneka itu._

_Gakupo tersenyum. "Syukurlah kau suka, boneka itu hanya tinggal satu di toko mainan." Jelasnya. "Jaga baik-baik ya?"_

_Miku mengangguk senang lalu menari berputar-putar dengan kedua boneka barunya. Kedua orangtuanya hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak mereka._

"_Akan kuberi nama mereka Len dan Rin! Mereka akan menjadi sahabatku mulai sekarang!" ujar Miku._

_Miku benar-benar merasa bahagia akan kehadiran Len dan Rin. Sebelumnya, Miku merasa kesepian karena dia hampir tak punya teman, entah karena apa teman-temannya menjauhinya. Setelah kejadian itu, dia selalu mengurung diri dalam rumahnya dan terisolasi dengan dunia luar.  
Miku banyak bercerita kepada Len dan Rin, tentang teman-temannya dulu, tentang kesukaannya, tentang keluarganya, pokoknya hampir semua dia ceritakan pada Len dan Rin, dan kedua boneka itu hanya tersenyum mendengarkan cerita dari Miku. Seolah mereka seperti... Hidup dan bisa merasakan apa yang Miku rasakan._

"_Kalian tahu? Kalian adalah sahabat pertamaku, dan aku sangat menyayangi kalian." Ujar Miku suatu hari sambil memeluk kedua boneka kesayangannya. Aura kebahagiaan seolah-olah terpancar dari Len dan Rin, itu membuat Miku semakin mempererat pelukannya._

_\(^^)/\(^^)/_

_Sudah berbulan-bulan Miku, Len, dan Rin menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan Miku semakin merasakan aura kasih sayang dari kedua bonekanya. Ya... Mungkin ia hanya berimajinasi saja karena tentu saja boneka tak bisa memancarkan aura apapun dalam diri mereka._

_Hingga pada suatu hari, saat hari ulang tahun miku yang ke-5, orangtuanya memberikan hadiah berupa sebuah boneka perempuan yang lebih manis dari Len dan Rin. Orangtuanya berpikir jika Miku diberi boneka lagi, dia akan semakin senang karena hanya dengan Len dan Rin saja, kemurungannya bisa hilang.  
Tapi yang terjadi adalah, setelah Miku mendapat boneka itu, dia beralih meninggalkan Len dan Rin. Miku jadi lebih sering bermain dengan boneka barunya ketimbang dengan Len dan Rin. Miku berpikir bahwa boneka barunya itu jauh lebih manis daripada kedua boneka lamanya._

_Len dan Rin semakin ditelantarkan. Mereka yang biasanya menemani Miku tidur di ranjangnya, sekarang malah harus tidur di gudang. Miku sekarang tidur dengan boneka barunya itu. Len dan Rin seperti memancarkan aura kesedihan yang mendalam karena ditelantarkan._

"_Aku bosan dengan mereka, papa bisa membuangnya." Ucapan Miku pagi itu hampir membuat Gakupo dan Luka tersontak kaget. Sebegitu cepatnya Miku beralih dari kedua boneka yang pernah ia bilang "sahabat pertamanya"?_

"_Miku sayang, kau... Benar-benar sudah tak menyukai Len dan Rin?" tanya Luka._

_Miku menggeleng cepat. "Mereka hanya boneka, toh jika aku membuang mereka, mereka akan biasa saja, karena mereka tak punya hati. Lagipula, bonekaku yang baru jauh lebih manis ketimbang Len dan Rin." Ujar Miku. Dalam._

_Luka memandang Len dan Rin yang kini sedang dalam kardus yang dibawa Gakupo, siap dibuang._

"_Kau yakin mau membuangnya...?" tanya Luka tidak yakin pada keputusan anaknya._

"_Iya. Buang saja mereka." Jawab Miku pendek dengan nada agak ketus. Lalu dia berlalu pergi ke kamarnya sambil memeluk boneka barunya itu.  
Luka dan Gakupo hanya berpandangan, tak mengerti dengan pikiran Miku. Akhirnya, Gakupo membawa Len dan Rin ke sebuah pembuangan dekat hutan yang cukup jauh dengan rumah mereka. Dia punya firasat aneh kalau ia buang Len dan Rin di pembuangan yang dekat, Len dan Rin ada kemungkinan akan kembali ke rumah mereka. Pikiran aneh, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau itu akan terjadi atau tidak?_

_Setelah menaruh mereka di pembuangan, Gakupo segera pulang. Tak sadar kalau kardus yang ia bawa tidak tertutup rapat. Terlihat raut wajah Len dan Rin memancarkan kesedihan dan kebencian yang mendalam. Mulut mereka yang biasanya tersenyum manis, kini tertekuk sempuna, menampilkan wajah sedih yang miris untuk dilihat. Dan tanpa diduga, air mata tiba-tiba turun dari kedua mata bordiran mereka. Mulut mereka sedikit terbuka dan terdengar deheman kecil. "Mi..ku..."_

**_ \(^^)/\(^^)/_**

[12 Tahun kemudian...]

Seorang perempuan berumur 16 tahun berambut teal berkuncir dua sedang berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang besar. Dapat dilihat dia baru pulang sekolah.

"Tadaima!" serunya saat masuk ke dalam.

"Okaeri, Miku-sama." Sambut beberapa pelayannya. Oh... Bangsawan sepertinya. Hatsune Miku, sang anak yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi anak "non-anti-sosial" setelah beberapa tahun setelah kejadian boneka itu.

"Papa dan mama mana?" tanya Miku.

"Mereka sedang pergi nona..." jawab salah satu pelayannya.

Miku terlihat kesal. "Muuh... Padahal besok ulang tahunku, kenapa mereka malah pergi seenaknya?"  
Besok, ulang tahunnya yang ke-17.

"Mungkin nanti malam mereka akan pulang." Kata pelayannya yang lain, mengira-ngira.

"Hm." Miku langsung berlari ke kamarnya lalu kembali lagi dengan baju jalan-jalannya.

"Nona, mau ke mana?" tanya pelayannya yang lain lagi.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan, mungkin akan kembali nanti malam. Jaa ne!" jawab Miku cepat lalu berlalu pergi.

** \(^^)/\(^^)/**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan saat itu Miku baru pulang jalan-jalan dan tengah menyusuri jalan sendiri setelah berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

"Wah, sudah malam sekali..." gumam Miku sambil melihat ke arah langit yang berawan. Sepertinya hujan akan datang malam ini.

Miku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Dia memilih melewati jalan pintas karena jika memakai jalan utama, pasti akan lebih jauh. Di jalan pintas itu ada tempat pembuangan dekat hutan. Tempat Len dan Rin dibuang.

Saat Miku melewati tempat pembuangan itu, ternyata jalannya ditutup karena suatu alasan dan otomatis dia harus melewati hutan. Dari hutan itu, dia bisa sampai ke jalan di seberangnya.

Jika tak ada masalah dalam perjalanan dalam hutan...

Miku mendesah lalu mulai masuk ke dalam hutan. Agak menyesal karena memilih lewat jalan pintas.

** \(^^)/\(^^)/**

Langit semakin gelap dan berawan, sudah hampir-hampir dua jam dia berkeliling-keliling hutan itu, tapi sayangnya dia tak menemukan jalan keluar. Dirinya amat sangat ketakutan dan dia mulai menangis sesenggukan. Ralat, dia SANGAT menyesal sudah memilih jalan pintas.  
Beberapa kali rok hitam Miku tersangkut pada tanaman liar berduri di tepian jalan, dan badannya sudah mulai lecet dan luka karena terjatuh, tersangkut, dan terbelit pada tanaman liar di hutan itu.  
Miku putus asa. Dia bersandar pada sebuah pohon lalu jatuh terduduk sambil menangis, meratapi nasibnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Miku mendengar sebuah suara. Langsung dia mencari sumbernya, berharap itu adalah orang yang akan membantunya keluar dari hutan terkutuk itu.

"Di atas sini."

Miku bingung lalu menoleh ke atas. Dia melihat sesosok orang sedang berdiri di salah satu dahan. Dedaunan lebat membuat orang itu hanya menampakan siluet dirinya.

"A-anata... Dare...?" tanya Miku ketakutan.

Orang itu segera turun dari atas dahan lalu berdiri tepat di depan Miku. Sekarang sosoknya terlihat jelas. Dia seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dengan model ponytail, diikat dengan pita hitam dan memakai baju _butler _hitam. Miku merasa seperti mengenali sosok ini.

"Hajimemashite, namaku Kagamine Len. Senang berkenalan." Ujar lelaki bernama Len itu sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda salam.

"Ah.. K-kagamine-kun ne...?" Miku bingung.

"Panggil Len saja, seperti dulu." Kata Len sambil tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Miku berdiri.

Miku semakin bingung lalu mnyambut uluran tangan Len dan berdiri. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'seperti dulu'? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Miku.

"Eh? Ehm, maaf, lupakan omonganku barusan. Aku agak ngelantur." Jawab Len tenang.

Miku mengangguk-ngangguk. "Oh iya, namaku—"

"Hatsune Miku. Putri bangsawan dari keluarga Hatsune yang tinggal di daerah perbatasan. Benar kan?" Len langsung memotong salam perkenalan Miku.

Miku tercengang. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Len terkekeh kecil. "Walau aku tinggal di sini, aku sering mendengar cerita mengenai dirimu."

"Ara? Kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Miku cukup antusias.

"Hai, dengan saudara kembarku. Kagamine Rin." Jawab Len.

Miku agak kaget mendengarnya. "_Sepasang anak kembar tinggal di hutan menyeramkan begini? Kenapa?"_ pikirnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kembaranmu itu." Kata Miku tiba-tiba.

"Oh, tentu saja boleh. Dia pasti senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Len menyetujui ucapan Miku. Tapi sebelum Miku akan membuka mulut lagi, tiba-tiba seseorang langsung menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Aah! Siapa!?" Miku spontan kaget.

"Rinny... Jangan mengagetkan tamu kita dong!" terdengar suara Len memarahi seseorang. Rinny?

Orang yang dipanggil "Rinny" oleh Len langsung melepaskan pegangannya. "Ahahaha... Gomen gomen..."

Miku menengok ke belakang. Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning pendek dan berbando pita hitam-putih dengan pakaian _maid_ hitam. Kembali, dia merasa familiar dengan wajah itu.

"Ehehehe, selamat datang. Namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku kakak kembar Len." Kata Rin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah... iya... Namaku Hatsune—"

"Miku-chan, ne?" tebak Rin sambil tertawa riang. "Aku sering mendengar ceritamu dari kabar angin."

Miku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "_Mereka berdua manis..._"

"Oh iya, rumah kami tak jauh dari sini. Mau mampir dulu? Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun." Tawar Len.

"Eh? Bolehkah?" Miku agak tertegun mendengarnya. Sebegitu baiknya mereka sampai mengajak orang asing yang baru mereka kenal (sebenernya bukan orang asing juga) untuk datang ke rumah mereka.

"Tentu saja, kami senang menerima kedatanganmu." Kata Rin meyakinkan sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Miku, smentara tangan kiri Miku digandeng oleh Len. Miku jadi merasa canggung juga.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Len sambil menarik tangan kiri Miku. Miku menurut, dan Rin yang menggandeng tangan kanan Miku pun ikut tertarik. Mereka tertawa bersama dalam kesunyian gelap.

**TBC...**

* * *

Aaaaaah... Chappie 1 selesai juga... Capek pake bahasa formal ne... *guling-guling depan kipas angin*

Reiga: "Heeeh... Awas kegiles kipas angin (?) lho."

Kazue: *bangun terus guling-guling di depan abang sate #dikipasin"

Len: "Nee, review please? Tapi jangan flame kalo bisa... Ehehehe.."


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi-moshi (?)! Akhirnya Kazue bisa update setelah nyelesain chappie lanjutan di fandom KHR dulu. Gomenne kalo lama T-T

Huwaaah~ Gak nyangka kalo di chappie satu udah ada yang ngereview~ Bahagiaaa... *nangis gerobak*

Mungkin Kazue bakal bales Review secara barengan aja ne~  
**Miku menelantarkan Len dan Rin~ Tapi nanti Len sama Rin bakal bales apa yang udah Miku lakuin kok~ Kufufufu~ *ngambil kufufunya Mukuro dari fandom sebelah*  
Fuwaaa? Suka lagu Trick and Treat juga? Yeeeeiiyy~! Hi-five~!  
Hontouni Arigatou ne, sampe dimasukkin ka fave, Kazue seneng beneran ^^  
Sekali lagi, Sankyuu~ *bungkuk hormat***

Mending langsung mulai aja kali ya? Ah, OC2 pada ngacir, gak ada asisten nih -3-)

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid milik Mama Crypton dan Papa Yamaha (lagi)

**Warning: **(kembali) Bahasa FTV! Bahasa gak efektip, alur kecepetan, Typo nyempil, dll~

**Genre: **Mystery, Horror, Bloodscene di akhir!

**Rated: T**

**Don't like don't read**

**-Trick and Treat: The Revenge-**

* * *

Miku dan kedua teman barunya, Len dan Rin, berjalan ke arah bukit di dalam hutan, di situlah rumah Len dan Rin.  
Tak habis-habisnya Miku berpikir, kenapa Len dan Rin tinggal dalam hutan seperti ini. "_Apa mereka tak punya keluarga? Apa tak ada tempat tinggal lain yang lebih layak selain di hutan?"_ pikirnya semakin bingung. Tapi terlihat dari raut wajah Len dan Rin, sepertinya mereka menikmati tinggal di hutan menyeramkan seperti ini.

Tak lama, sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah besar yang letaknya hampir dekat dengan bukit yang mereka tuju tadi. Terlihat fondasi rumah itu sepertinya tidak terlalu kuat. Aura di sekitar rumah tidak terlalu enak. Cat rumahnya berwarna hitam kelam dan semakin memberikan kesan angker, dan sebenarnya bangunan itu lebih cocok disebut "kastil" ketimbang rumah.

"Kalian tinggal di sini?" tanya Miku kurang percaya.

"Hai. Mungkin dari luar terlihat menyeramkan, tapi dalamnya tidak begitu kok." Jawab Rin. "Di dalam sangat menyenangkan, makanya kami betah tinggal di sini." Lanjutnya dengan tawa riang.

Len berjalan ke arah pintu, diikuti dengan Rin. Mereka membukakan pintu itu secara bersamaan dan mempersilahkan Miku masuk. Sekarang Miku benar-benar merasa seperti ojou-sama.

"Selamat datang si rumah kami. Silahkan masuk." Kata Len dan Rin bersamaan diiringi senyuman manis keduanya.

Miku tertawa kecil. "Arigatou." Balasnya sambil membungkuk hormat ala tuan putri lalu masuk ke dalam. Len dan Rin ikut masuk sebelum menutup pintu rumah mereka.

Miku tercengang melihat isi dari rumah itu. Benar kata Rin, dalamnya berbeda jauh dengan luarnya. Dalam rumah itu sangat bersih dengan perabotan yang masih bagus dan lagi catnya berwarna putih dan silver, terkesan eksotis.

"Rumah kalian bagus sekali..." puji Miku masih sambil melihat-lihat seisi rumah.

"Sankyuu." Balas Len sambil tersenyum. "Kamarnya ada di atas, bisa kau pilih sendiri."

"Eh? Apa benar... Tidak merepotkan...?" Miku ragu.

"Ya ampun, santai saja. Kami malah senang menerima kedatanganmu di sini." Kata Rin sambil tertawa riang lagi. Kesimpulan Miku, Rin adalah anak yang ceria.

Rin lalu menarik tangan Miku ke atas. "Ayo, kuantar kau."

Miku menurut saja, membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Rin.

\(^^)/\(^^)/

"Waaaah~ Bagus sekali~" Miku kembali tercengang begitu melihat kamarnya. Kamar itu lebih luas daripada kamarnya yang ada di rumah. Tempat tidur bertirai dan beberapa lukisan boneka yang lucu-lucu tergantung di sana-sini.

"Istirahat saja dulu. Nanti kalau sudah waktunya 'makan malam', akan kupanggil." Kata Rin.

"Ne, arigatou~" balas Miku sambil tersenyum. Rin membalas senyumannya lalu menutup pintu kamar perlahan. Suara decitan pintunya membuat telinga Miku ngilu, tapi biarlah.

Miku berjalan perlahan ke arah kasur lalu duduk di pinggirannya. Dia melihat sekeliling dan mulai berbicara dalam hati lagi. "_Rumah besar... Kamar yang banyak dan bagus-bagus semua... Tapi kenapa tuan rumahnya hanya dua orang? Dan lagi... Kenapa kamar ini penuh dengan lukisan boneka? Agak kurang wajar sih... Tapi mungkin saja mereka pecinta boneka (?)."_

Miku mendekati salah satu lukisan yang tergantung di jendela. Itu adalah lukisan sebuah boneka perempuan berambut hijau berwajah lucu tapi garis senyumannya agak turun, seperti sedang cemberut. Atau lebih tepatnya... Sedih merangkap takut juga. Di bawah lukisan itu ada tulisan "**1999 – Done**"

Miku menatap tulisan itu agak heran. 1999 adalah tahun saat dia berusia 5 tahun. Dan lukisan boneka itu mirip dengan boneka pertamanya yang ia dapat saat ulang tahun kelimanya.

Boneka "pertama"...?

Bukan. Miku ingat sebelumnya dia mendapat boneka kembar, tapi karena waktu itu dia tak peduli lagi dengan kedua boneka itu, akhirnya dia melupakannya dan sampai sekarang dia tak pernah ingat nama dan wujud boneka pertamanya itu.

Miku yang malang.

Dia kembali memerhatikan lukisan itu. "_Apa maksud dari __**done**__...? Apa mereka yang membuat boneka itu ya?"_

Dia ingat saat masa-masa umur 5 tahunnya, banyak kejadian aneh terjadi setelah Len dan Rin dibuang (tentu Miku lupa dengan nama dua boneka itu). Kejadian pertama adalah hilangnya boneka perempuan hadiah ulangtahunnya itu. Entah bagaimana bisa, tapi saat itu...

[Flashback ON...]

_Miku menaruh bonekanya di atas tempat tidur miliknya lalu bergegas keluar kamar karena ingin mengambil alat-alat mainnya. Dia berencana akan bermain rumah-rumahan dengan boneka kesayangannya._

_Boneka itu hanya ditinggal kurang dari 3 menit, tapi saat Miku kembali ke kamar, dia tidak melihat bonekanya itu. Miku mencari-cari ke seluruh penjuru rumah sambil menangis karena putus asa karena tak dapat menemukannya. Karena orangtua Miku merasa kasihan pada anak semata wayang mereka, akhirnya mereka segera membelikan Miku boneka baru. Boneka panda._

_Miku kembali ceria lagi mendapat boneka baru itu. Seluruh warga rumah juga merasa senang lagi karena Miku berhenti menangis. Untuk info, jika Miku sudah menangis, bahkan tetangga di jalan seberang yang jauh saja bisa mendengar jelas tangisannya. Memang, Miku termasuk anak yang manja dan cenderung cengeng._

_Hingga malam itu, Luka pergi ke kamar Miku untuk menemani Miku tidur. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luka tiap malam untuk datang ke kamar Miku, membacakan cerita, lalu menemani Miku sampai dia tidur._

_Saat Luka masuk ke kamar Miku, terlihat Miku sudah duduk manis di kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka panda yang baru dibelikan itu. Luka tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah Miku. Barulah dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh._

_Tempat Luka duduk itu tepat di sebelah tempat terakhir boneka yang hilang itu ditaruh. Dan anehnya, dia merasa seperti melihat bercak aneh di situ. Walaupun kasat mata, Luka masih bisa melihatnya. Noda merah kering kecil menempel di situ._

_Luka merendahkan badannya dan coba mencium sedikit aroma noda itu. Anyir. Mungkinkah...  
Luka langsung melihat ke arah Miku tapi anak itu tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kalau dia terluka atau semacamnya._

_Luka menerawang sendiri. Saat dia melihat ke arah jendela kamar Miku, dia sempat melihat dua bayangan kecil melesat cepat. Kaget, itu yang dirasakan Luka, dan juga takut. Sangat takut. Tapi karena dia tak mau membuat anaknya ketakutan juga, akhirnya dia menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri._

[Flashback OFF...]

Miku berbaring di kasurnya sambil memikirkan masa lalunya. Sebenarnya, bukan itu saja kejadian aneh yang pernah terjadi. Setelah kejadian itu, boneka-boneka yang lainnya pun juga ikut hilang secara misterius. Sudah sekitar 30 boneka yang hilang dari total 31 boneka. Di umurnya yang sekarang, dia masih punya satu boneka yang dia "segel" dalam gudang rumah. Boneka itu _handmade_ asli dari nenek Miku dan sengaja dibuat mirip dengan Miku. Karena Miku sangat sayang pada boneka itu, akhirnya dia simpan boneka itu di gudang. Dia berpikir kalau dia simpan boneka itu di gudang, nasibnya tak akan sama dengan boneka-bonekanya yang lain.

Miku mendesah panjang lalu mulai memejamkan mata perlahan, tapi belum sampai 10 detik ia memejamkan mata, pintu kamarnya sudah diketuk kembali.

"Miku-chan~ Makan malam sudah siap~" terdengan suara Rin dari seberang.

Miku langsung bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Aku segera ke bawah!" balasnya.

"Ditunggu~" suara Rin kembali terdengar, disusul suara langkah kaki menjauh.

Miku berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar. Aroma sup sudah tercium sampai ke atas, membuat Miku langsung cepat-cepat turun ke bawah.

\(^^)/\(^^)/

"_Gouchisousama deshita~"_ ucap Miku mengakhiri acara makan malamnya. Rin dengan riangnya mengambil piring-piring kosong bekas makan Miku, Len, dan dirinya sendiri, lalu membawanya ke dapur untuk dicuci.

Len menuangkan teh ke cangkir Miku dan ke cangkirnya sendiri. Miku langsung meminumnya dengan sopan.

"Nee, Miku-san..." panggil Len tiba-tiba.

Miku menghentikan aksi minumnya lalu menatap Len. "Hai?"

Len terdiam sebentar lalu memandang keluar lewat jendela dekat situ. "Hujan semakin deras, sementara sekarang sudah mendekati jam tengah malam. Sangat tidak memungkinkan kalau kau ingin pulang sekarang. Menginap dulu saja tidak apa kan?"

Miku ikut melihat keluar jendela. Benar kata Len, hujan mengguyur deras daerah itu.

"Hm... baiklah..." ujar Miku membuat keputusan. Dia tahu kalau mau pulang sekarang juga susah karena dia tak bawa payung, lagipula, dia juga tak tahu jalan. Kalau dia pulang besok, bisa saja Len atau Rin mengantarnya sampai perbatasan hutan dengan jalan utama. Jadi, pilihannya sudah pasti benar kan?

...

Seandainya dia tahu...

...

Len tersenyum senang. "Akhirnyaaa~" serunya ambigu.

Miku menatap heran. "Maksudmu?"

Len menatap Miku senang. "Akhirnya ada orang yang mau menemaniku dan Rin di rumah ini, walau hanya semalam." Jelasnya berbohong.

"Oh..." Miku tersenyum kecil sebelum meminum tehnya lagi. "Aku juga senang bisa menemani kalian berdua."

Len kembali tersenyum lalu meminum tehnya.

Tiba-tiba, Rin muncul dari dapur dan langsung melompat dan memeluk Len dari belakang. "Nee, Len-chan, apa yang kulewatkan~?" tanyanya.

Len agak meronta karena kurang suka dipeluk seperti itu. "_Hanase yo, _Rinny!"

Rin langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu tertawa kecil. Len memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu menatap Rin dengan tatapan senang. "Miku-san akan menginap di sini malam ini, jadi kita tidak akan kesepian lagi~!"

Rin menganga, menatap Miku, lalu langsung berlari dan memeluknya. "Fuwaaa~ Sankyuu ne Miku-chaan~!" serunya girang.

Miku hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. Dia merasa seperti sedang dipeluk oleh adik sendiri.

"Istirahatlah Miku. Bintang tengah malam biasanya terlihat indah dari sini. Kau mau bermain bersama kami sambil melihat bintang itu, kan?" tanya Len.

Miku, yang tak sadar kalau pertanyaan itu adalah jebakan, malah mengangguk senang. "Aku selalu suka bintang tengah malam."

Rin melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke kamarmu!" ajak Rin langsung menarik lengan Miku. Miku hanya diam menurut.

Rin meninggalkan Miku di kamarnya lalu menutup pintunya. Miku kembali berbaring dan menatap lukisan boneka itu satu per satu.

Kejanggalan mulai terasa di hati Miku begitu melihat tulisan **done **di setiap lukisan. Tahunnya pun berurutan setelah lukisan boneka perempuan tadi. Dan lagi, Miku baru sadar kalau boneka-boneka dalam lukisan itu sebenarnya adalah boneka-bonekanya yang sudah lama hilang secara misterius.

Miku langsung bangun dan menatap semuanya. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas, semua ekspresi boneka seperti menyiratkan kalau mereka kesakitan, sedih, dan sejenis itu.

Miku mundur perlahan. Tidak mungkin Len dan Rin adalah pembuat semua boneka yang ia miliki. Karena penasaran, Miku keluar kamar perlahan lalu berjalan menuju kamar sebelah.

Terkunci.

Sial.

Untung Miku punya cara. Segera ia ambil peniti lalu mencoba membuka pintu dengan peniti itu.

Terbuka.

Miku masuk. Itu hanya ruangan kosong. Dengan banyak lukisan boneka.

**Total Seluruh Lukisan ada 30**.

Termasuk lukisan yang ada di kamarnya.

Miku langsung terlonjak kaget. Dia benar-benar ketakutan begitu melihat banyak tulisan **done** berwarna merah di sekitar lukisan-lukisan itu.

"A-apa maksudnya...?" Miku benar-benar ketakutan lalu berlari ke kamar sebelah. Untungnya kamar itu tak terkunci.

Miku langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Kamar itu juga gelap dan sepertinya tak ada apa-apa di situ kecuali jendela besar di seberang kamar.

JLEEEGAAARRR!

Miku menutup kupingnya karena takut dengan suara petir yang besar. Dan kilatan petir itu berhasil membuat ruangan yang gelap tadi agar tersinari. Dia bisa melihat sekilas sebuah benda putih di ujung ruangan. Karena penasaran, Miku mendekati benda itu. Ternyata benda itu tertutupi kain putih.

Miku membukanya.

...

Berdebar.

Takut.

Ternyata itu adalah lukisan.

**Lukisan boneka yang mirip dengannya** dan masih tersegel di gudang rumah.

Dengan tulisan di bawahnya **Undone**.

...

Miku menahan teriakan dan tangisan ketakutannya. Langsung saja ia berlari keluar dari kamar itu dan mulai berlari pelan ke bawah. Berusaha sebisa mungkin supaya tidak terdengar oleh Len dan Rin.

Sampai di bawah, ruangan gelap. Aneh, padahal tadi masih terang. Miku berjalan melewati dapur dan dia terhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh penerangan lilin.

Miku memberanikan diri melihat ke dalamnya. Dan dia bisa melihat Len dan Rin sedang berdiri membelakanginya dan sedang memegang sesuatu yang sepertinya terlihat meronta di kasur.

Miku menahan napasnya lalu mundur perlahan, tak berani melihat adegan itu. Dan seketika, Rin langsung menikam benda yang meronta tadi dengan pisau. Darah segar mengalir membasahi kasur berwarna putih itu dan menetes ke lantai.

"Done..." ucap Rin pelan.

Miku semakin mundur karena sangat ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Dan tak sengaja, kakinya menimbulkan bunyi berdecit, membuat Len dan Rin menoleh ke arahnya secara cepat.

Mata mereka berwarna merah dengan aksen keoranyean (?).

"Miku... Kau bangun...?" tanya Len sambil berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, diikuti Rin. Dapat dilihat korban yang tertusuk pisau tadi.

Boneka yang mirip dengannya itu.

"A-Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" pekik Miku histeris. Len dan Rin tidak menjawab. Mereka semakin mendekat dengan aura pembunuh yang kuat.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya!?" akhirnya, Miku bertanya begitu.

"Kami..." omongan Len terputus. Petir menyambar dari jendela, cahayanya mengenai Len dan Rin dan seketika terbentuklah bayangan.

Bayangan boneka.

...

Miku kembali mundur. Dia mulai menangis ketakutan.

"Sudah ingat siapa kami...?" tanya Rin dengan nada suara yang sinis.

Miku tak menjawab, dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tak sanggup bicara.

"Ya Miku, kamilah Len dan Rin... Boneka pertamamu..." kata Len.

"Iie... Tak mungkin..." Miku terisak.

"Bonekamu... Yang dengan nistanya kau tinggalkan begitu saja..." desis Rin pelan.

"Dan sekarang..." Mereka berdua berhenti. Miku kembali mundur.

...

"**Kami akan membalaskan dendam kami..."**

"IIEEEE!" Miku langsung berlari keluar, tak peduli kalau hujan masih mengguyur dengan derasnya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah pulang ke rumah.

Jam 23.50...

Miku berlari mengelilingi hutan, tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

23.52...

"Ketemu..." Sebuah suara mengangetkannya. Begitu ia menengok ke atas, dia melihat Len dan Rin sudah bertengger di pohon dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"KYAAAAA!"

23.54...

Len dan Rin turun tepat di depan Miku. Miku terdesak di antara mereka dan pohon. Laripun percuma saja.

23.56...

"Kenapa... Kau lebih memilih mereka daripada kami...?" tanya Len dengan nada bergetar. Miku tak bisa menjawab.

"Kamilah yang mengambil semua bonekamu lalu membunuh mereka satu per satu... Dan kami akui... Bonekamu yang terakhir memang susah untuk diambil dan dibunuh... Dia masih bisa meronta saat lehernya sudah kubelah..." ujar Rin dengan nada agak berbisik.

Miku menangis tanpa suara. "Gomenne... Rin... Len..." Miku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

23.58...

"Terlambat Miku..." Rin dan Len mengadahkan pisau mereka. Miku menjerit histeris.

"_Oyasumi..._"

00.00...

Seluruh daerah itu penuh dengan warna merah segar. Teriakan kesakitan yang memilukan juga bergema di mana-mana.

Tusuk.

Sayat.

Belah.

Cabut.

Congkel (?)

Semua mereka lakukan pada Miku sampai Miku benar-benar tewas mengenaskan di pohon itu.

00.01...

Len dan Rin kembali ke wujud boneka dan bertengger di samping kanan-kiri Miku. Menghilangkan bukti. Terlihat senyuman inosen mereka yang sedikit tersirat rasa kepuasan.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Miku... Istirahatlah dengan tenang..."

* * *

**OMAKE**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut hari itu, tapi hati keluarga Miku tidak cerah seperti pagi kali ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Anak kesayangan mereka yang hilang tadi malam, ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di dalam hutan. Dengan dua boneka di tangannya.

Luka menangis histeris kehilangan putri tunggal mereka. Gakupo juga menangis, tapi tidak sehisteris istrinya.

"_Mereka benar-benar kembali..."_

**THE END**

* * *

HUWAAAAHHH Gimana? Gimana? Jelek ya? Maklumlah, Kazue gak berpengalaman bikin cerita horor T-T

Yang penting, **Review **ne~ Review kalian bisa bikin Kazue semangat lagi~

**Yossh~ Sampai ketemu di fic Kazue selanjutnya~**


End file.
